Hero
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens when the innocence of story telling like in "The Princess Bride" and "Bedtime Stories" meets "Hercules" and "Rizzoli and Isles"? Well apparently this. Jane is taken up with the responsibility of telling her children a bed time story. After reading "KathyBoPeep's" "Tale As Old As Time" I could not get this AU idea out of my head sooooo here you are :)
1. S'mores and stories

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

Jane came back from a long day. It was nice being able to come home to the family she loved. Mia Bella Rizzoli-Isles was doing fine and so was their son Dash, their son. Sometimes it hit her, like tonight, when she came home to find her beautiful wife and kids at home making S'mores. Since the kids she took a desk job. She did not need to put her life in danger to feel fulfilled. Her family and wife did that for her. All it took was chocolate, graham crackers, and a little extra marshmallow on her wife's lip to make her as soft and sweet as the dessert itself. Maura had since retired and they moved in together. They married and had children. Mia had Jane's long black hair and dark eyes and Maura's intelligence. Dash looked like the doctor colored eyes and short curly blond hair freckles but carried Jane's fearlessness and heart. They were both inquisitive and wonderful. At first it was difficult but both women soon got parenting down to as Maura would put it, a science.

"So what's this about?" She asked as she walked through her front door and could smell something sweet hitting her nose.

"Well they wanted a snack."

"THE Maura Rizzoli-Isles letting the kids eat sugar at" She checks her watch "8:45?"

Jane hardly worked late hours since the kids.

"Well…it is almost bed time."

"Aww ma. Do we have to go to bed?" Cried Dash.

"Listen to your mother." Jane said with a goofy face to her wife. She really had not changed much Maura decided.

"Well it is no wonder they don't. You don't seem to!"

"Mama! Bed time story?"

"Alright Baby." Jane said. "First you need to get into your pajamas."

"Okay!"

"She likes your stories only. She says mine are boring." Maura said with an eye roll.

"Aw ma. Not another!" Dash said with a whine.

Dash was 8, Mia was 4. They still had a lot of growing to do, and it would be done.

"Now Dash, you know your sister loves her stories."

"Fine but don't keep me up."

Jane could not believe her little ones were growing up so fast. Mia was going to school soon and that thought troubled her. It troubled her when Dash went off.

They shared a room but separate beds. One side decked out with boy stuff the other completely girly. Dash had complained enough about wanting his own space. Jane felt it was about time, but would not tell him until summer, as giving him her old weight room would be done during summer as a surprise, her telling him would come in due time.

"Get upstairs and get ready for bed! You have school tomorrow!"

"Yeah Yeah."

"Yeah Yeah mom. Yeah Yeah. I wonder where you get that from? Oh, right, me!" She messes up her son's hair.

"You are so good with them." Maura exclaims with full contentment.

"I have the easy job. We do a good job with them, together."

"So what is the story tonight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jane kissed Maura.

Mara moaned into it. "Hurry it up."

"I'll try, by the way, it's not the stories they don't like, just the facts."

"I do talk too much don't I?"

"I would not love you if you didn't."

"So what do you suggest detective?"

"Next time you are telling a story, just go with it. You don't have to have everything planned out, know every detail. Flub some stuff up, change things around, make it interesting."

"Flub?"

"Yeah what's the big whoop?" Jane laughed while poking Maura's rib gently with her elbow.

She got upstairs quickly. Jane was happy to see both her children ready and under the covers.

"So what tonight little one?" Jane asked Mia.

"Tell me about you and mommy, Love!"

"Okay slow down there. Well if you want to know…your mother and I met…"

"No I heard that one!"

"She's right you know." Dash interjected.

"Alright so what do you suggest smarty?" She asked her son. "I thought you were not even interested!"

"Well I might be. You know I love action. I'm not one for mushy gushy you know that. Maybe I don't know… we are learning about mythology in school."

"Oh I loved hearing about that growing up." Jane said lying on the floor between the two beds. She suddenly got a bright idea.

"So I assume they have told you all about the gods and goddesses isn't that right little man?"

"Gods?" Questioned Mia.

"Yeah! Well you see baby, they are strong and powerful beings. A lot of people believed they were truer than true. They ruled, they were brave."

"Like you." She said.

"Shhh! Ma is talking Mi."

Jane could not help but laugh. He was obviously quite taken as she had been when she first learned of the monsters that were of Greek mythology. She had her own geek that knew Greek but that was beside the point.

"Anyway you've heard of Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Hercules? Medusa?"

"Poseidon was the king of the sea, Zeus's brother and Zeus was married to Hera. They were king and queen of all Olympus. The Minotaur too, he is my favorite!" Added Dash.

"Very good I see you have been studying."

"I try." Dash said nonchalantly.

Jane understood Dash. He would never excel in school and Jane did not pressure him about it. She decided that kids work at their personal pace. It was not her place to reprimand him. He always tried his best and that is all she ever asked for, as it was all that was asked of her. Jane never did like to scold her children, and did so only when it was needed. She would threaten them by intimidation through her police work saying that if she could take down grown men before, she could easily keep them in line when needed. She never acted however, and they felt the love of both parents. It warmed Jane to see him take an interest in something.

"Anyways. I bet you have not heard of Athena."

Mia looked on with amazement.

"Goddess of war and wisdom." Dash Scoffed. It screamed to say, give me something harder to think about with that childish sigh.

"Very good. I bet you did not know though that Hercules was a fake, he was not who the story was originally about."

"What?" Dash seemed confused.

Jane just winked at him as to say, just go with it. It told him that she would explain later and not to worry about the minor details, that she would get them there.

He did, he smiled and listened intently.

Jane turned her face to Mia's bed.

"Well once upon a time…"

Mia clapped her hands in excitement and she could hardly contain herself. Jane was going to give a story to knock her socks off if it killed her. It was time for an adventure. She could have taken them anywhere she wanted, space, underwater, any world, any time, but her son wanted Greece and she was not about to disappoint.

"Hey you tricked me!" Dash exclaimed.

"Well…this is where the fun begins!" Jane bellowed jokingly.


	2. Inaccurate

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

"This story is already fairly inaccurate."

Jane had not seen Maura at the door frame as her eyes shifted from one child to the other. When she heard Maura's voice through she could not help but smile.

"Well…why don't you lay down and enjoy it for what it is?" Jane laughed.

"Mommy…It was going to start!" Mia complained.

Jane loved her child like enthusiasm as did Maura. Her little voice was filled with innocence that both women had long lost, and they wanted to keep her, both of their children that way for as long as possible. Maura took her acclaimed place on the floor between the two beds on the wooden floor.

"Alright where was I?"

"Once upon a time…" Maura prompted.

"Oh yes. Once upon a time there lived a young woman. She did not know who she was. She often felt lost. Let's just call her…Jane."

"Mom! That's so cheesy." Dash complained.

"Be quiet D. This is my story and I will tell it how I please. Besides you were supposed to not want to hear remember?"

"Fine…" He grumbled.

Jane often did feel some guilt, him being the only boy in a girl filled household. Then again, he did have the boys, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak, and Frost.

"Anyways… this was a woman, who felt very lost. She always wondered what made her different. She was unusually strong and brave. She lived in Greece and ventured and learned the land around her, every crack, and bend, and break in the ground. It was her home. She always felt out of place through. Her strength was very uncontrollable. The people did not know what to do with her. Medusa was also upset as Athena was the one who created Medusa in the first place."

"I thought Medusa caused her own demise?" Dash wondered out loud.

"She did. You see, she was just an ordinary woman, until she fell for the dashing Poseidon. Poseidon was a god and always very moral, but alas even those who are of power fail. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Alright just stop with the Spiderman references." Dash interjected.

"I thought you loved Spiderman? You used to say he was so cool!"

"Mom… I was 7. I grew out of it."

Jane lifted up her hands so that Dash could see them signaling her defeat.

"Alright there tough guy anyway, the whole Medusa thing is another story for another day. That whole Percy thing, the story of him killing Medusa, once again…Jane…not Percy anyway once again another story . I'm just telling you for some background purposes." Jane said.

"Ma…" Dash was becoming impatient another trait of Jane's.

"Okay okay! Anyway… she was wondering and wandering her whole life. She did not know what to do with herself. There was no place for her. Her mother  
Angela and Father took care of her and loved her with everything they had."

"Grandma Grandpop!" Mia said.

"That's right squirt." Jane said.

Jane felt Mara squeeze her around the waist.

They had come up with Mia's name when Jane impressed Maura b speaking Italian. Maura had always guessed she could speak Italian but finally hearing it  
from her mouth only made Maura fall in love more. Mia Bella- my beautiful. That's what the girl was. She was theirs and she was beautiful.

"Well finally one day Jane figured out she was adopted."

"You were adopted ma?" Mia asked.

"No Mi, this is just a story remember?"

Mia sighed in contentment once more and Jane could not help but join in when she heard Maura do the same. She never felt more at peace. She felt every moment of her life led up to this, the joy and complete feeling she felt right at this moment with the woman she loved and children she adored.

"Well… one day she stumbled onto a cave. She did not expect to find what she did. It was her mother, her real mother. After years it was discovered that she was separated from her not from want but rather because of the evil Hades."

"Hades, the king of the underworld."

"Exactly! You see, he was jealous of all demigod children. Half blood breeds were never accepted and this is what Jane was. Athena fell in love with a mortal man and had Jane you see, and Hades hated her for it."

"Hades was evil." Dash said. "He did not like anyone."

"Exactly."

"Well actually Hades…" Maura trailed off when she saw the look Jane gave her and she buried her face further into her shoulder. "I'm sorry please do continue."

"Anyways… as I was saying. It was a lonely life. No one saw Jane for who she really was…"

"Mama?" Asked Mia.

"Yes honey?"

"Skip to the love part!"

"Just be patient Mia. It'll take time but I promise you it will be worth it." Maura said.

Jane raised her eyebrow, her wife had a lot of faith in her, and how could she let her down?

"Well let's do this right. I should talk about why Jane wanted to be such a hero in the first place. She wanted a love, a love truer than true. It is actually quite sweet. She knew that her one, the one she loved most in the world, her one, was out there somewhere. She had never asked for the hero status, but it just seemed to happen. She didn't want others to look up to her but they did. She wanted a love that even would make Aphrodite jealous of their love. Jane was valiant and brave, but she did not know how to control her strength or why she had it in the first place in the beginning."

"How did she live with her strength?"  
It was an obvious question that she knew would be asked, and her ever inquisitive son had asked it.

"Ah now you are asking the right question. She lived in fear. In constant she would break anything and everything in her path. She wore her robe with ease and golden amulets in her hair. She was strong and her dream was a suit of armor but her father was nothing but a lowly farmer who grew crops for the city and sold them in the market, but Jane knew she would make it when she could have enough riches to appease her mortal father and mother and two brothers. At least she thought that was all she wanted."

"What changed?" Mia wanted to know.

"Well as I said. This brave warrior finally discovered she was not like the rest. She was a demigod. She had her place and knew that she would find it no where passed Olympus. This became her new dream. To become a full god she had to do a true act to show her bravery. She had to prove herself as she never had before. That story of Hercules strangling two snakes as a baby was not his either. It was Jane's, and it was not Hara who sent them but rather Hades."

"He did?"

"Oh yes, he sent his minions and snakes and everything he could."

"It does not seem logical." Dash said conflicted.

"Then let me start over." Jane insisted.

"Dadadadaaaa" Jane sang.

This made all three laugh.

"Long ago in a distant far away land of ancient Greece the golden age of gods and many heros when magic took over and ruled all the land. What is the measure of a true hero? Now that is the real question. This is no tragedy though."

"Alright mom I am pretty sure you ripped that off of Disney."

"So what if I did. Anyway…."


	3. The quest begins

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

The real story begins thousands of years ago, many eons ago, when the earth was new and Earth was not a good place to be. Natural disasters occurred worldwide due to the Titan's reign. Zeus and the other gods somehow took over though, able to defeat them. They were trapped forever. At least, that was what was believed. Chaos was forever more stopped at least that was what was believed.

Jane had been born in Olympus. She would play with her mother's godly and possessed objects.

The gods were not as uncaring to these half breeds as was naturally assumed, everyone of course but Hades, the one who hated sentiment. Still, they had to earn their place.

He was a jealous god, the trickster, or was that Loki? Oh wrong story.

He had an evil plan of bringing the Titans back into power and ruling for eternity both Olympus and the mortal world a high expectation for a lowly and evil god.  
The only thing that stood in his way was Jane. The fates said it. The fates showed it to him.

Hades the ruler of the underworld already had a pool of lost souls working for him, his own undead army, which most would admit was incompetent, but should have been enough.

His own personal demons could only get simple things done.

They had one job. To make sure when the planets aligned the baby would not be a problem, that they would turn her mortal and susceptible to death and to do the deed.

Even his own demons through, did not have the heart to kill.

They did take the baby and put her in the mortal world. To forever be lost and question.

They did make the baby mortal, making the child drink every last drop of the potion, sadly though in their haste they did miss, one single drop. It let Jane keep her powers, and wisdom that Athena had given her.

They never told Hades fearful of what he would do to him. Most likely he would set the demons in the lake of souls with the others.

Of course Zeus sent the gods on a search but Athena knew the second they found Jane it was a lost cause, devastations broke out.

Athena was the virgin goddess and chaste but even she at times could not resist a mortal man from time to time.

This is why the story is never told. How could the virgin goddess conceive? That was impossible and wrong.

After losing Jane she became even more adamant in her celibacy, hence her later sending Jane on a quest for Medusa's head. Once more though, that is another story for another day.

Jane grew though and supported. On a farm she came into her own.

She would carry her father's barrel to the market because she was so strong even though they had a donkey.

"Jane…" Her father trailed off.

"I know I know stay by the cart." It was her only response. Everyone thought she was a freak. She was an outsider.

When she tried to help people were fearful. It was like she was too much for her own good.

Jane was a good person with a good heart but she just wished others could see that in her.

Destruct-o-girl, geek, she did not think anyone else knew what it was like to be called such names.

It hurt her.

Impulse that was the problem, she could not control her strength.

Menace, dangerous, freak these were only some things that hurt.

"Hon, Don't let what they say get to you." Her father would say to her. "You are special. You are more than what you think Jane."

"I try! I really do! They, they are right though. I am a force of nature and not the good kind. I should be put away where I cannot hurt anyone."

"You need to open your heart first. Show yourself you are not bad, you are not a death touch. Really sweetie…"

"Sometimes I feel like I just don't belong here, like I am supposed to be somewhere else, someplace else, a different time. I- know it is not logical but…"

Jane always dreamed of somewhere far away, where she could be welcomed. Where everyone would be excited to see her and she was not seen as someone who didn't know what to do with themselves. People would cheer and call her a hero and she would bow her head being bashful because she knew she was not one she would just try and be her best. She could go the distance, if she was strong. Every step would bring her closer and would be worth it. She just wanted to belong, was that too much to ask?

That's when her parents told her. They found her. This changed her whole world.

"Where did- where did I come from then?"

"It does not matter baby, we love you. You will always be ours. I just think, there is something much bigger in store for you and if there is, I am willing to let you go and let you be." Her mother said.

This new found information was thrilling.

They told her of the symbol of gods being marked upon her.

"This is it! This is my calling." Jane looked back to her parents and saw the sadness in their eyes covered and hidden with smiles. "I, I just have to know."

She traveled, she ran, and she left. The temple of Zeus was calling her name. She needed to find the truth.

"Zeus!" She cried out in agony when she finally reached her destination. "Please just tell me. What am I? Who am I? Tell me what to do to be accepted! I want the truth, I need the truth!"

The temple rumbled. It was covered in statues of all the gods and goddesses. What she did not expect is what happened next.

It was not Zeus's statue that came to life but Athena's.

"Jane, my little girl, my little Jane."

"Mo-Mother?"

"Oh Jane."

The life size statue went to Jane.

"Bet you were not expecting this were you?"

"Far from it."

"You've grown so much."

"I-I don't understand. I…I am a god?"

"You are old enough to know the truth Jane."

"Why am I here? Why did you…why did you abandon me?" Jane didn't know what to do, there were so many questions left unanswered and a void that had always been there.

"Hades stole you, HE turned you more mortal, you were already a demi god and when he drained the rest away from you it…"

"Made it so I could not pass the gates again after being here."

"Exactly, I wanted you so badly. You are, my child, my only child." Athena touched her chest. Her face grew serious.

"What can you do?"

"That is the hardest part. I can't do anything. I can't do anything for you."

Jane's head fell in disappointment.

"You can though Jane. You can. You can change your fate."

"What must I do? I will do anything. I want to be with you mother. I want to be where I should be, not trapped in this world."


	4. I'm here to save you

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

Jane finally looked around, getting lost in her own story and realized hardly anyone was listening, she wondered why no one was interrupting anymore.

She nudged Maura awake.

"Come on sweetie. Dash has to get up for school tomorrow and you have work!"

Maura stretched as she stood and Jane grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh how long was I out for?"

"Long enough for me to get our hero to the point they were going to go on the quest!"

Maura chuckled.

"Ah… get carried away again did we?"

"So what if I did?"

They got under the covers after getting everything situated and ready of course and drifted off. Maura felt like this was home. She loved the other woman more than anything. Jane's arms were home, her smile a light, her warmth something that got her through the day.

Everything about that night was perfect, just like any other.

That was until they heard Dash start to get sick. Jane immediately woke up and ran to her son's side. Maura followed closely. She took out the thermometer.

"He's burning up!" Maura exclaimed.

"I haven't gotten any sleep ma." Dash said holding his obviously upset stomach.

"No school tomorrow for you little man. We'll see if you can hold breakfast over tomorrow morning." Jane responded.

They gave their son medicine to aid his sickness and tried to get some sleep.

Jane heard her wife on the phone that morning.

"Yes sir, I realize it is not Jane's day off, it's just that…well our son is sick. No sir, I don't want her hours to be cut. We both just, have to be here at the moment."

There was a slight pause. Jane figured from response.

"Don't you have a family?" She said quickly, defensively.

"Thank you. Yes sir, first thing tomorrow."

Jane walked in.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"I did. You need to be here. We need to be here. Forget their wants for a moment. This is our family. This is what is most important."

Jane walked over and kissed her wife. "You are perfect in every way you know that."

Maura knew that Jane hated making those types of calls so she did it for her knowing she'd appreciate the gesture.

Maura smiled "So you've said."

"And you didn't deny it that time. Starting to believe?" Jane wondered.

"In you, in us? I always have."

They both knew that was not what she meant.

"Mommy." They heard dash call.

They both decided to go even though they knew the boy was calling for Maura.

"I-I should go to school mom. I mean Mia is so not used to this, and I had a big math test and…You get that right? I need school!"  
Maura nodded but looked to Jane.

"Dash you were throwing your guts out! You need bed rest and fluids. I ran out last night and grabbed you a whole bunch of Gatorade. You need to drink, get some nourishment."

Maura didn't even know Jane had that midnight run.

She figured it was when she was asleep and Jane couldn't, being up with worry.

She loved how much her wife loved them all; she'd do anything for them.

"Fine, but if I fail, it's your faults."

Maura laughed. She figured they got more from her than she first thought.

"Trust me you are smart. No failing will come your way." Maura said.

"Can-can you finish the story ma?" Their son asked the detective who was supposed to be home anyway to watch Mia that day.

Mia stretched and started to wake up.

"Yeah- pleaseeeee mommy?" She said as her mouth made a smacking sound, obviously their daughter trying to get the bad taste in her mouth to leave her.

"I thought it was a kid story." Jane said looking to Dash with a triumphant smile.

"Well, I liked Jane even though you weren't being subtle there." He joked back to his mother "She was tough and brave, like all the super heroes in the comics."

"First, you have to brush your teeth bug." Jane smiled at her daughter she walked over to her because she was now awake and kissed her on the forehead, their son had already done that, hardly able to get up due to the vertigo.

"Come on sweetie I'll go with you. Make sure you get teeth number…" Maura laughed as she had to stop herself from 'going medical' on their children as Jane would call it. "I mean those pearly whites in the back." Maura said with a smile as Jane laughed.

"So where were we?"

"Jane was just about to go on her quest."

"Ah yes… well…

Jane continued the epic tale as Mia and Maura walked in.

Double M that's was what she'd call them when they were together, sometimes M&amp;M would fall for her lips depending on her mood. That would always make Mia laugh and go on about candy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Well after she asked what she must do her mother turned back into stone, but not before she gave her a new present. It was a horse. That could fly. It was beautiful and was named Ash Frost.

Her mother told her she a had to be brave, save the world,

Jane fell in love with its magnificence.

All she wanted to do was please the god's that was her goal now.

She did what she had to, she found a trainer, Korsak, a satyr who always came close to making his protégés live in glory that would last past their days. It was hard and took convincing seeing as he was retired. They were all would be heroes and came so close but did not avail.  
Still Jane couldn't help but talk about her dreams and finally convinced him, that and showing her super strength.  
They had arguments of her being a girl, but Korsak knew she was his last home to finally get things right.  
He was her only opportunity too.

He taught her how to save girls, about demi-gods, as she grew even stronger and controlled.

He taught of her heart and what was in herself.

She literally underwent transformation, finally becoming bored, and wanting to go to Olympus as soon as she could she asked where she could go to get some practice.

Korsak talked of a town that was nothing but a cesspool of evil.

They were on their way on Ash when they heard a woman yell on the city limit.

Jane knew this was her shot, her chance, and she ignored as Korsak talked which may have not been the ideal thing to do in that moment.

She started to save the other girl until they asked her to leave.

Jane couldn't help but clear her throat.

"I'm here to save you."

Then she was hit and knocked over.

Then the dastardly villain came back again and hit her once more, while still holding the woman.

Ash wanted to help but was held back, he and Korsak knew that Jane had to do this on her own.

Finally Jane got up and hit the monster back sending him flying and her to catch the mysterious woman in her arms.

"That was good huh Korsak?" Jane questioned

"Yeah that was fine but next time you can't let your guard down, what distracted you out there?!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as set the woman down and got a bit embarrassed that she hadn't done it sooner. "Are you alright miss…?"

"Maura, my friends call me Maur, that is if I had any. So did they give YOU a name with those rippling abs wonder woman?" She joked.


	5. Can the armor crack?

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

"Uh-ha… I'm uh, I-I-I...uh…"

"Are you always this articulate?"

Maura went to sit on a cut tree stump.

"J-Jane." She cleared her throat "The name is Jane. How'd you get mixed up in this?"

"I think I like wonder woman better. The 'getting mixed up' isn't that complicated guys think no means yes and get lost means I'm yours forever." She said as she stood up and batted her eyes as her face drew close to the other woman.

"Anyways, you didn't have to save me back there, I can handle things on my own, I'm independent you know? That being said thanks for saving me, it's been a blast." Maura laughed as she started to walk off.

"Wait…"

The other woman started to turn.

"Do you want a ride?"

Jane questioned with an unsure smile.

"It's fine; really, I'm a big tough girl. Tie my own sandals and everything. Bye Wonder Woman." Maura giggled at her own joke.

Maura lazily waved goodbye and saw Jane fly off from behind a tree, making sure the woman was safe.

"Maur-"

"Speaking of having no friends."

Hades came up in a cloud of smoke.

"Maur, I thought you were going to get that guy on our team!"

"Well- sorry I failed." Maura said with an eye roll.

"Oh, oh that's fine. I'll just add a few years on to your soul's contract how's that?"

"It-it wasn't my fault okay? It was this girl, Jane; she swooped in like some sorta hero and took him on alright?"

Hade's face would have turned white if it were possible.

"What was that name?"

"Jane. She came strutting acting like a blameless farm girl but I know her kind. She is just another person, and they're all bad. Anyone could see though it." Maura sighed.

"JANE? JANE?"

He looked at his two henchmen.

"I thought I told you to kill her!" He yelled and Maura gasped at the man's rage.

"I am about to tamper with fate and the single person who is alive that can mess up the plan is alive and DOING GOOD? No no no none of this is correct, it will not do. I have to take care of this."

Maura didn't know how this woman could change things, not really, and she'd never tell the man this but what he had heard had given her hope.

She supposed she was lucky that Pandora's Box was closed before the world could lose that too.

"Thank the gods." Maura said with a smile to herself.

"What was that?" Hades asked turning back to her.

"N-Nothing."

"Excellent."

"First we lose Medusa and now this. Nothing is working."

"We made him mortal. We can still kill her." His henchmen said. "Please don't kill us."

"Hmmm, fine, only because I'm not bored. I need to clean up the mess you guys made. Fortunately for all of you we have time to correct this. This time there will be no mess ups." Hades sighed.

"Hades Hades he's our man…if he can't do it no one can." Maura said sarcastically under her breath but no one was the wiser.

Meanwhile Jane quickly made her name after saving the town after getting the opportunity.

Little did she know, Maura watched on after running off. It was all implemented by Hades as he thought it was a way to kill her, but it failed as Jane won.

Maura was the one to warn her and couldn't help but hold on to Jane's waist tightly as they took to the sky to go to the problem at hand.

Maura had to admit she worried about Jane when she fought off the monster that was set, she wanted her to leave, wanted her to win.

She got this whole new feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't quite understand what it was.

Jane was even eaten at one point by being swallowed whole and Maura couldn't help but cover her own throat, still Jane over came by cutting out of the monster from the inside.

She muttered an impressed "Wow, what do you know?" to herself and clapped with a smile.

It was only her second time seeing the woman in action but she felt an admiration for the way she easily fought.

Jane went from a zero to hero just like she wanted.

Just like that she had made a name for herself.

Everyone started to love Jane, the undefeated hero, who was down to earth.

"Just keep trying." One of the daemons said. They truly were incompetent.

"I don't understand I don't understand. I throw everything I have at her I only have a little more time before my plan goes up in smoke and you just say keep trying?!"

Days had passed and Hades kept throwing villain after villain to Jane but nothing was sticking.

Maura was happy, overjoyed; she thought she might actually be free one day.

"Seems like Wonder Woman there is hitting on all the curves you throw at her. You're sorta done for, game over." She laughed.

That's when Hades laughed. "Oh yeah, I wonder, I wonder, maybe I'm not throwing the right curves at her, Maura my pet."

"First off," She said moving his finger out of her face "Don't ever call me your pet again, and don't even think about it, don't go there."

"Well everyone has a weakness. For the Trojans it was the horse thing. Sparta will probably fall to something like money or whatever. What if hers, is you? What if it's love?"

"I don't do it. I swore off of love, you know that, why else would I be here?"

"That's what makes it perfect. You sold your soul for love, and now that will be the thing that gets and sets you free. I'm not saying to be with her, just get close to her, find her real weakness."

"I learned my lesson alright? I don't want to. You can't make me. Plus, she's a girl. How can I seduce a girl?"

"EVERYONE wants someone to take notice, so what if she's a girl? Figure it out, make her feel as if it's forbidden, just do something." He yelled.

"Everyone wants companionship, especially someone with as lonely a heart as hers. You want to be free don't you?" Hades whispered in her ear.

Maura got a shocked expression.

The woman didn't want to. It'd be playing with fire. She'd just get burned again.

Still there was something about this woman, she was brave, protective.

Maybe if she gained her trust, she could save her somehow, give her some kind of warning, all while getting what she wanted most, freedom.

She'd be her friend first and foremost, which is something she could do. The least she could do was be able to tell her the truth. Maura shook, Hades had brought back all the old memories, her insecurities.

She acted tough, nonchalant, but deep down she knew the truth was in the details, her truth especially.

Her armor couldn't crack.

If she got hurt again, she knew there would never be a way back, she'd be broken.

She wanted to try though, for her mysterious savior, the woman who, had so easily become so much to her.


	6. You are a hero wonder woman

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

"You should have been there mother. I beat them all, AGAIN! I did everything Korsak told me! He's such a good trainer and teacher. It went without any problem, hitch, or bump in the road."

Jane puffed out her chest in confidence and was happy when she saw the pride in her mother's face as she talked to her statue form.

This was something new for you, and a wonderful feeling.

"That's wonderful my darling. You are doing perfectly, holding your own huh? You really are showing yourself, proving yourself, and I couldn't hold you in any higher esteem. The way you fight one may assume you were a daughter of Ares. It's a real tragedy that role is taken by Xena."

"I've been waiting for a long time for this day mother."

"For what my child?" She smiled.

"For the day I can rejoin the gods!" Jane said with excitement. She figured it was time.

It was quickly returned with a look of worry and confusion on her mother's face.

"You've done wonderfully my girl, you really have, it is just…"

"What mother?"

"You're just not there yet. You haven completely proven yourself. You are not a hero yet. You are not a TRUE hero."

"What are you saying? I defeated every monster out there! I defeated every dastardly villain I have faced? What more can I do? The people love me! That's something so new for me! I was an outcast, YOU made me an outcast. I'm welcome now! I accept myself now!" Jane had a look of shock and horror on her face.

"I'm afraid that that's not what it's about. It doesn't come from acceptance from others, fame, none of that matters. The number of times your name leaves another mouth is not the measure." Her mother put her hand under her chin. "You accepting yourself, that is a start, but you have to discover what it means for yourself. I cannot tell you. You have to feel it in here." She put finger hand on her heart. "It's also not my call, you know that. It must be a collective decision. You made them notice you, that is certainly a start. You are on the right path, don't let what you have gained clutter your brain." She now touched her temple and then ran her hand down her cheek. "Keep training, getting better, with Korsak, you should trust him, you are on your way. I can feel it in my soul, your TRUE opportunity to prove yourself is coming." She sat back down and turned to stone.

After going back to her new home which seemed fit for a queen Jane couldn't help but think about what her mother and what she said.

Maybe she was doing the wrong thing. She looked around and thought that everything she had recently gained was physical, nothing really. Maybe she was being shallow and filling her voids with things that would give her the feeling of being even emptier.

She knew she had to pose for a new sculpture that the people were dedicating in her honor.

That seemed a bit much.

She talked to Korsak about her schedule.

It seemed to be comprised of meaningless meetings and saving the town when needed.

She couldn't help but sigh to herself at times.

Her mother had popped her bubble.

"What's the point Korsak? Why are we doing this? Why am I doing this?"

"What do you mean? You want to make it don't you? You want me to make it don't you? Finally realize my dreams remember? Our dreams?"

Korsak walked up to her.

"I don't know." She couldn't even muster up any energy to debate about this topic, to talk about it, even contemplate.

"What's screwing with your head kid?"

"This stuff doesn't seem to me getting anywhere. It is getting me nowhere fast."

Korsak gave her a sad look.

"You, I can't have you give up now! I'm relying on you. I'm counting on you." He said sadly a little defeated, trying to help his friend, the one that he admits, he had grown to care for.

Hearing Jane speak this way worried him to no end. This was not the girl he knew.

"I gave this all I could. I gave it everything I have. It just, it's not enough. I was that kid that never…and now… I try and I try and it just, nothing ever really works out, you know what I mean?"

Jane went to sit down and lowered her head dejectedly, hands on her temples.

In that moment Korsak saw more of Athena than ever before.

"Listen, kid, I've seen them all. Alright Janie? I'm telling you though, I've seen them all and you are unique. No one has ever been like you! It's astounding! That's the honest to the gods true and I say that with my whole heart and hope they hear me."

Jane finally smiled. "My mom used to call me Janie. I mean, my adopted mother. Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you kid. There is nothing you can't do." He smiled at her.

Just then a whole bunch of people came after Jane. It contained boys and even girls.

They were crazed fans who wanted anything they could get from her.

She had not seen Maura walk in calmly and hide behind the door.

"HOLD ON, I'LL SAVE YOU." Korsak said as Hercules started to hide.

"Where'd she go? Where is she?"

"Look! There she is! She's outside!" He yelled as he looked out the open doors and the mob ran out after their idol.

He ran after the group to make sure they would stay on the witch hunt until Jane could properly hide or leave.

Then Maura closed shut the door.

"I wonder- Where oh where could she be." She said.

Jane felt butterflies in her stomach. It was like some sort of secret game between the two.

Maura found her toes and sandals peeking out behind a curtain.

"Let's look behind door number oneeee!" She said with a laugh as she pulled it to reveal the woman.

"Maura, Hey." Jane said coolly, more than she let on.

"It's alright they're gone and I won't give away your secrets." She smiled and looked down as she went to lie on top of a sofa and Jane had to admit it looked a little seductive.

"Golly gee- uh gosh- it's great to see you. I kind of missed you." Jane smiled as she walked over to her.

"So this is what big time heroes do on their days off huh?" Maura questioned as she saw the abandoned statue, the artist ran off when he saw the gathered crowd barge in.

Jane looked bashful. "I'm just me. There's no hero here. I mean-"

"It seems like you are one now. I see all these people talking about you and all the amazing things you do. Everyone here thinks you are the best thing to happen. Sure you are."

"I know it is kinda crazily insane." Jane said now looking Maura in the eyes.

**A/N, I know in the show Xena was not Ares' daughter, I just couldn't resist, my mind always wanted to make that canon.**


	7. I won't say i'm in love

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

"Ugh- you can't pretend you don't love it. You are playing the part you always wanted now aren't you? The big hero?"

"I guess, suppose I mean…"

"You sound like you could use a day off." Maura raised her eyebrow in question. "Think your babysitter would go crazy if you took the evening off?"

"Aw man well, uh… we got the rest of the day booked pretty much."

"Come on, please? For me? We could just get out of here, you and me."

They did. Jane sneaked them both out and they just enjoyed the entire day together.

Maura couldn't help but feel happier than she ever had in her entire life.

There was something about the other woman that made her feel safe.

All she had to do was talk to her and she felt like, nothing could go wrong. Jane made her believe.

"Wow that was a super fun time." Jane said stretching as they walked back.

She knew she would get in trouble but in that moment nothing else mattered, she was content.

"That was so fun. I mean that little restaurant by the bay. THE PLAY, THE PLAY AND POETRY, they were perfect. I mean Plato, and Sappho? It was wonderful."

Maura was happy Jane enjoyed it all and couldn't help but notice a little child like wonder within her.

"I know right?"

"I still think that line should have said that she was as beautiful as the sun in the sky or something cheesy like that."

"How would that be logical?"

"It wouldn't, I mean not really, but to me it was obvious. Here's this woman, and I interpreted her to be Aphrodite's daughter, I mean they never say it, but, that would be logical. Don't you think? She's the most beautiful girl anyone has ever seen." Jane had been walking ahead of Maura but now she was looking her in the eyes after turning back at her.

Maura didn't really understand what was going on.

What she was feeling inside was unlike anything ever before.

Still, she shook her head, she had a job to do, and she couldn't be distracted.

"I had a wonderful time." Jane said with softness that Maura had never heard before which made her turn. "I didn't know that being with you could be so…"

"Neither did I." Maura smiled looking back at the woman's eyes.

"Thanks Maur, for convincing me."

"Oh no, don't, not yet."

"Don't what?"

"Thank me."

Maura looked down, a little in shame, but Jane didn't realize.

"Come, sit with me."

They sat on a stone ledge outside the massive doors.

Somehow Maura had taken Jane's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Tell me about yourself. I mean more, I feel as if I have been blabbing."

She could feel Jane getting nervous.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well every person should know weaknesses…what are yours…nothing wrong?"

"I'm afraid I'm fit as a fiddle." Jane smiled looking to the night sky.

"You really are perfect aren't you?" Maura sighed. This was beginning to get to be too much for her. Still with each word Jane spoke she couldn't help but feel a little more optimism.

Jane walked to the pond close by and threw a stone. She didn't want the day to end. Somehow the stone broke a statue.

"Oops. Uh sorry."

"It's not my stuff wonder woman." Maura said walking toward Jane once more.

Jane continued to stare at the pond. "You know. When I was younger, I would have given EVERYTHING just to be normal."

"You are not though, that's what I like though. You are not like everyone else, petty, dishonest, greedy."

"Not everyone is like that."

"Yes they are." Maura saw her reflection in the water.

"I'm not like that. You just said so yourself." Jane paused and thought for a moment. "You're not like that."

"You have too much of a good heart." Maura smiled. "How do you know I'm not like that? You hardly know me."

"All I really know is, you're the sweetest most kind and amazing person I have ever met."

That was it. Maura decided that she was falling head over, sandals. In that moment Jane also decided she'd do anything for that woman.

Still Maura felt her throat tighten with emotion and gulped.

She tried to drawback, save this wonderful person from herself, but Jane just came in closer as she moved away.

"Maura when, I'm with you, I don't feel so alone, everything feels, better."

"Sometimes it's better to, isolate yourself; it keeps you from being hurt. Jane- the gods, don't you see? You have a mission, a destiny."

"Maura- I want to believe you are a part of that. Why else would you be here? If you didn't-"

Jane stopped herself. Maybe that was too far.

"Maura I would never hurt you."

"I know, and- I don't want to hurt you. So let's stop this-before- it-"

Maura couldn't think. She saw Jane draw close to her face.

She couldn't help but think, before it becomes something we can't control.

She'd never be able to say that though, as Korsak interrupted.

"ALRIGHT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Jane quickly pulled away.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't get mad at her. It was me, it was all me." Maura said with some annoyance.

She was going to warn Jane, but never got the opportunity, the woman clouding her every thought.

"You are going to be put through the workout of your life!" He stated

"Fine then, come on." Jane said to Korsak as she started to say her goodbye.

"I'm sorry." Maura apologized.

"It's fine. He'll get over it." Jane picked a flower and handed it to the woman.

She then left a kiss on her cheek and started to walk away.

This left Maura shocked and more joyous than before.

Jane herself didn't turn her back as she walked away from the other woman.

She saw Maura put her hand to her cheek.

Maura couldn't help but wonder if this was doomed for tragedy by the gods long ago.

Maura smelled the flower though, wanting to keep some sort of memento to tell her, the day was real, her hero, was real.

"What's the matter with me?" she questioned herself.

She had the worst judgment of all time. No one person was worth all of this uncertainty, the frustration. Ugh, oh no way, there was no possible explanation and the only one that had any intelligent basis was something impossible. Maura didn't want to think about it, consider the possibility that she… cared for Jane. Cared for wasn't the right word. That wouldn't explain her chemical imbalances, it couldn't. The way she was always happier with her. It was to cliché to even consider the thought.

She had been through this before and there was no way that her love sick heart would ever… allow her to worry for her. Worry about, that seemed more accurate of a word.

She remembered it always is nice when it starts. It's like you are floating, that's what she felt like.

She couldn't say it though.

Her head was saying no while her heart said yes, she didn't want to cry any more.

She couldn't allow herself to have that silly smile, she wouldn't let it happen.

She would fight it until the end. She didn't want anyone else to even fathom the possibility.

Then the word hit her as she found the flower in her hand once more. Love, she, loved Jane.

No way would she say it, not out loud, but that was for certain the word.


	8. Release the titans

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

Maura came in with soup. They had a nice breakfast even though Dash hardly ate.

It was lunch time. Jane was keeping the kids occupied.

"Ah so we finally met the woman of the hour huh?" Maura asked smiling.

"She's kind of completely beautiful." Jane joked.

"So then then? Happy ending?" Mia asked.

Jane laughed.

"We're getting to it. Soooo what happens next is that Maura was contemplating her love wondering if it was real and true. That's when Hades comes back."

"Aw man no. He's gonna mess her up in the head." Dash said in distress.

He was suffering a stomach bug, but it seemed to be getting better. Everyone hoped it was a one day thing.

"Yeah well…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's her weakness?" Hades questioned.

"Find yourself someone else! I can't do this anymore." Maura had a voice of stone; she was very determined to save the brave warrior.

"Wait wait, did I just hear you right? I must have not. It sounded like you said you were done doing my bidding." The lord of the dead laughed manically.

"If you can't hear me then, READ MY LIPS. I AM DONE, THIS- IS OVER."

"Maur Maur Maur, how sweet and deluded, but I OWN YOU. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME. YOUR SOUL? IS MINE. If I saw jump you say how high. Got it?"

Neither that Korsak was listening in, he had gotten separated and had to find his way back on his own.

He ran to where he knew Jane would be training to tell her the truth.

Back with Maura's and Hade's conversation she was growing more frustrated.

"Hear that? It's your freedom, slipping right through your fingers."

"I don't care. You are not going to hurt her."

"Why are you getting so worked up anyway? I can't believe it. She's just another person, a self centered, egotistical person."

"No you're wrong. She's honest and sweet. She'd never hurt me."

"Oh please, she's human. Just like you, just like that one you gave your heart to before who ended up leaving you after you gave your life to save them."

"It doesn't matter anyway…you can't beat her anyway. She…has no flaws, no fault. You can't win!"

Hades smiled in delight.

"You love her don't you?"

Maura said nothing.

"Oh, I think she does Maur. I truly think she has an Achilles' heel."

He took the flower from her hand and burnt it to a crisp.

Jane was on top of the world. Nothing and no one could stop her. That was until Korsak came running in.

Jane picked him up and started swinging him around.

"Korsak I just had the most perfect day! I mean, nothing can ruin it. I can't stop thinking about Maur. She's out of this world, something else."

"Jane we gotta talk. It's about Maura."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met her! I owe you big time!"

"Listen to me she's…"

"Perfect? A dream come true? More beautiful than Aphrodite? More wonderful- than-than the moon and stars- and-"

"Not exactly! Will you listen? She's a fake! She's been messing with you this entire time!"

"Aww come on stop playing, I know you are upset but you are wrong. You-you're lying. That just can't be true. I LOVE her."

"She doesn't love you. She is lying and manipulative."

"Stop it!"

Korsak heard an anger that had never been there before.

It hurt him, more than anything.

"I-I'm sorry."

He left back to his home.

"Fine, I don't need you, go."

Jane continued to work out in the stadium.

"Hi lord of the dead here. That seemed rough, how about we make a deal?"

Hades popped out of nowhere.

"Listen I don't wanna…"

"Just listen to me! I'd be grateful if you didn't do the hero thing for one day. That's it, no more, no less."

"You are crazy."

"Ah no no no my girl. I have something you want."

He made Maura appear in that moment and she tried to warn her.

"Don't listen to-"

In that moment Maura disappeared again.

"You see?"

"Let her go!" Jane started to walk toward the god, but she knew she couldn't beat him with just a sword.

"It's twenty four hours. Then we can all go home happy."

"Will…people get hurt?"

"I can't make any guarantees. Isn't she more important though? "

"Will Maura be safe?"

"Ah yes the girl, I guess I COULD ensure that…if you chose… NOW! So what do you say?"

He held out his hand "Fine!" and Jane took it.

She had everything, all of her strength, taken away.

"NOW you're just like everyone else. Wonderful, huh? Oh you'll get a kick out of this one."

He made Maura reappear again.

"Jane what did you do?" Maura asked defeated.

"What…?"

"Maura you're free to go. A deal is a deal, you're off the hook. Isn't she a fabulous actress?"

Jane looked between then, she thought it was impossible, but she felt even weaker than before, remembering his words.

It had all been an act.

"What do you mean?

"I mean, you're girl here really was working for me the entire time."

"Stop it!" Maura sighed, ashamed of her actions.

"That's not true!"

Hades just shrugged and threw Maura.

"Couldn't have done it without you!" He said and threw Maura in Jane's direction.

She stood up and walked toward her.

"No! It-it's not like that. I didn't mean to- I wanted to tell you- I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well gotta go, fate and what not has to be fulfilled after so long." Hades left in a cloud of smoke and Jane started to walk away from the woman who she thought had her heart.

"I'm so sorry." Maura said but Jane didn't turn around.

She could hear the taunting, the torment. The hero was a zero after all, from champ to chump. She had failed, her mothers, herself, the gods in Olympus.

She didn't even want to think about what Hades had planned, her mother had warned her enough about him, both.

Maura started to cry. She went after Jane, not wanting to let her go.

Jane sat on the steps and didn't want to move.

The planets aligned and the titans were set free.

They were angrier at the gods than ever before, all they wanted destruction, blood.

The end of the world was coming, everyone felt it.

The gods took their place and prepared for battle.

They knew it wouldn't be easy.

Athena couldn't help but worry for her child but knew the best way to help was to fight, and stand with her fellow gods.

A Cyclops went after Jane and she couldn't do anything about it. It was destroying her new home.

The people in the village were calling for their hero but Jane knew there was nothing to be done. Her statue was destroyed along with her pride.

Still she stood up and Maura looked at her as she stood in front of her face to face blocking her path.

"What are you doing?! You'll be killed; you don't have your strength."

Jane couldn't meet her eyes. She looked down and miserably made a simple statement that pierced through Maura's heart. "There are worse things."

She went to fight the monster.


	9. To the underworld

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

Jane was still feeble, frail, scrawny, and being easily defeated.

Maura hated seeing her this way.

She found Ash tied up, figuring Hades had trapped him.

"Listen, Jane is in trouble. We have to help, we have to find Korsak. She'll die out there if she's not talked down. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

They rode off looking for their hope at that moment.

The titans were winning, but Maura found Korsak rather quickly.

She called to him from the sky,"Korsak! Jane, Jane she NEEDS your help. She NEEDS YOU."

They landed near him.

"Why does she need me? She has people like you around her!"

"She won't listen!"

"Good she's not being stupid for once."

"I know what I did. This isn't about that. She'll die."

Korsak decided to help, it was the least he could do, he actually saw it in that moment, the concern, the love that this woman held for his pupil. He saw it in her eyes, inside of her.

When they got there Jane had two black eyes, she was hurt badly.

"Korsak!" She said happily when she saw him. Then she saw who he was with.

"Listen you can do this! You got it!"

"Korsak, you- you were right all along. Dreams- they are for rookies."

"No no no! I was wrong!" He saw Jane for the first time in that moment; he realized what Maura had done to her. Jane was not only hurt physically but emotionally, she had wounds inside and out. She always had, they were just deeper now, and they festered with betrayal.

"We were both wrong! Giving up, that's what for people who don't know what it's all about. That's why I came back." He looked to Maura. "We came back for you. We believe in you. I'm not quitting, I'm going the distance, you?"

The one eyed monster came to her once more, this time she fought back as he took her in his giant hand. She hit him in the eye and then used a torch with fire she had gotten from a wagon on her way up and hit him with that next.

The Giant dropped her but she landed on her feet. She then found a rope and tied up his feet as best she could. The monster fell to its death. The reverberations on the ground caused a column to fall. Jane didn't see it and Maura called to her while running and pushing her out of the way.

"JANE LOOKS OUT!"

She made it just in time. Maura herself couldn't get out the way in time.

She was crushed and barley breathing.

"MAURA NO!"

Jane tried to move the column off of her but to no avail as she still didn't have her strength still.

That was until she did.

Jane didn't realize what was going on she was just grateful she could get the heavy broken piece of marble off of the woman she loved.

"What happened?"

"H-Hade's deal was broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt." She said weakly. "Y-you h-have to go. Destr-destroy the titans save the people. Go Jane, please."

"I can't leave you like this. Why did you? You didn't have to." Jane was trying to figure it all out.

"People do crazy things, when…they're in love."

"I-I'm sor- you shouldn't have… I-I"

Jane felt a hole in her heart as she saw the woman slipping away.

"Are you always this articulate?" Maura smiled.

"You don't have much time. P-Please go."

"I'll watch over her. Don't worry about that." Korsak said.

"You are going to be alright. I promise. I won't let anything else happen to you."

"I know."

With that Jane was off, she vowed to bring the monster to his knees for hurting her along with the Titans, flying off ready for battle.

She went to Olympus where he was and the moment she got there she freed the then trapped gods and found her mother.

"Thank you my girl."

Jane nodded. She knew that there was nothing left for her to do but fight alongside with everyone. They defeated the titans, but Hades slipped away to the underworld.

"You may have won but I get to keep her! I'm sure she's dying to see me!"

Jane went to be with Maura no way she was going to let him have her again.

The fates were sadly already cutting her lifeline, and I happened right when she got there.

"Maur."

She saw the heaviness in Korsak's eyes.

"Maur-NO!" Jane took her lifeless body in her arms.

There was heaviness in all their hearts.

"I'm sorry Jane. Some things can't change, they're not meant to me." Korsak said.

Something within Jane snapped in that moment.

"I will change it."

Hades was upset at Maura going noble, brooding, which is something he had no right to do.

"Where is she?!" Jane barged in.

Hades laughed.

"In the sea of souls, you'll never save her."

It was a river of death, acidic.

Jane made a deal to go in and die if Maura would be set free, and the evil god agreed.

He figured Jane would be dead before she could get to her.

The fates would have cut her line, had she not become a Goddess in that moment.

In that moment she had selflessly given herself and became a true hero and her mother watching from Olympus could not be prouder.

She made it out alive with Maura's soul intact.

Hades was still trying to play her, asking for help as not to be punished by Zeus.

Jane was tired of it and punched him into the lake where the souls he harbored could do worse to him than she ever could. He created his own demise.

She quickly went back to Maura's body and gave her life once more.

Everyone was not happy, ecstatic even.

Maura took a breath. "Wonder-Women, you're an actual goddess now. Why did you?"

Jane just smirked. "People do crazy things…when they are in love."

A cloud came and whisked them away on a cloud as they were about to kiss.

"Three cheers for Jane!" She was greeted and welcomed with open arms now.

It was actually real now, everything she had ever wanted.

She walked to her mother.

"Mother." Jane smiled.

"That was fine work! You did it. You were willing to give your life. For you see, a true hero isn't measured by her size or her strength but by the strength and virtue of her heart. Now at last, you can come home. "

The golden gates opened, shining brighter than the sun itself.

Maura couldn't help but feel a bit saddened as she saw them embrace. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew this wasn't her world and she would never be accepted here.

It saddened her. She would miss her more than she cared to admit.

Jane was about to walk in. She didn't see Maura's head hang low, thinking of everything she would end up missing.

"Congratulations Wonder-Woman, you'll be one heck of a goddess. You always were one to me."


	10. A true happy ending

**Disclaimer I do not own R&amp;I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

That's when Jane looked back, she saw the woman she loved, walking away, like nothing.

"Mother, this is the moment… I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Her mother nodded, she knew.

"A life without Maura though, even an immortal life, it'd just be empty. A life without saving those around me, a life without my adopted mother who I truly love, it'd be empty, even with you. This is all I craved, but it…it is not what I need. I wish to stay on earth."

Maura had stopped hearing her name and both walked toward each other.

Her mother looked at both of them, but mainly her daughter, with shock and surprise.

Jane embraced Maura and Maura put her head on her shoulder and hand on her heart while humming.

She couldn't believe what Jane was saying, did she truly love her that much?

Her mother nodded, understanding.

Jane kissed her on the lips, finally. It was like everything was finally right. That second, she lost her immortal power but still had her strength as always, and she knew she would protect the world.

Maura pulled her in towards her even more, deepening the kiss.

They went back to their mortal lives.

"Look…" Maura said pointing toward the sky.

It was her mother; she was creating constellation of stars in Jane's form.

She knew she would have more love to fill the rest of her life.

"That's Korsak's girl!" A citizen said and he couldn't help but swell with pride.

They would be together the rest of their lives, happy, they would go down in history, forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"That's the story." Jane smiled to her kids.

"Happy ending huh sweetie?" Maura smiled as she stood and gave the love of her life a kiss on the lips.

"What can I say? I'm sort of a romantic at heart." Jane responded.

"Ewww ma that's gross."

"Soon enough you will find a girl, and your sister will find a boy and both of you will be gone and your mom will be the only thing I have left."

"I'll always love you mommy." Mia said. "I'd never leave you."

Jane took her daughter in her arms.

"I know baby."

"Dash you have to admit you loved the story."

"Happy ending!" Mia said happily.

"Yeah I like the titan part. Jane has always been bad-"

Mara gave him a look.

"I mean…she was always cool!"

"I wonder where he got that from." Maura said looking at Jane while the other woman just laughed.

"You call me out enough on my language to know Dr. Death."

Jane said as she set the small girl down.

It actually made her happy when their son didn't want to miss; he actually seemed concerned for the upcoming test.

Sill at this time, school had ended.

"How about we go watch a movie huh? Ma's tired of telling stories I'm sure."

"Psh, she just makes it up as she goes along." Dash laughed. Now it was Jane who gave him a look. "Even I liked the happy ending though."

Jane was satisfied with that response. "It seems you feel a lot better if you are willing to criticize my stories."

Dash thought for a second, that fact being evident on his face. Jane could see him furrow his eyebrows as she did on many occasions. Then a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Hey I guess you are right!"

"I'm happy to hear it." Maura said as she walked toward her son. She put the back of her hand on her son's head. After they came into their lives Maura realized that no extensive medical training could ever beat a mother's natural instinct. There was nothing like a hot bowl of soup and a kiss here and there on a boo-boo or two to make the world seem right again."Yep, much better."

"So movie time?!" Jane asked excitedly.

"Yep I sometimes almost forget you are more of a child then them, but that's fine by me."

"I'll set it up and then start dinner."

Maura appreciated the gesture of Jane cooking, she did it often but sometimes she forgets just how much everything is divided between the two of them.

"Thanks babe." Maura smiled.

That's what they did. As the previews started to play, Jane looked at their son and gave Maura a look.

She understood what this meant.

"So kid, how old are you again?" She asked.

Dash was offended by the question. "You are my mother! You should know! The way you know I hate it when you call me kid."

"Aw yeah, it makes me feel like…"

"I'm not yours. Yeah it does. You are my mom and when you say that it makes me feel like a stranger."

Jane smiled. "I'm sorry D. You're right, I'll be more careful, but there's a reason that I asked."

"You see your mother and I have been talking and mutually decided that…Jane should you tell him?"

"No, go ahead." Jane said.

"I mean it was both of our ideas."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE JUST TELL ME?" Dash said looking between the two women.

"Well…we decided that this summer, you are going to move into your own room." They gave the news at the same time.

"Wait…" He was trying to process what they had just said.

Then he had it sink in and Jane waited for the explosion that she knew would come, which did.

"Oh my gosh, really?! Yes! Thank you so much!" Dash said excitedly as he stood up and hugged both his mothers and kissed them on the cheek. "I FINALLY GET TO HAVE A BOY'S ROOM. I'll hang up my posters and decorate it. Mom can we paint it blue?!"

"If you want, it'll be your room!" Jane said with her own enthusiasm, the summer would be nice with a project to work on.

"As long as whatever you do looks nice with the hose as a whole, which I'm sure it will I'm alright with anything." Maura said thinking about it on a larger scale.

"Dash is not going to sleep with me anymore? He doesn't like me anymore?" Mia said sadly.

Maura could hear the real sorrow in her voice. She saw her daughter almost in tears

"Awww no It's alright sweetie. Your room can be all girly completely now!" Maura said trying to get her used to the idea. "We can make it a princess room!" Maura smiled, and at this Mia light up once more.

"Yeah, and you don't have to be scared! If anything goes bump in the night I can run to your room in a heartbeat or you can come to mommy and me yourself. You know we never have the door locked to you."

Maura cleared her throat.

"And…if it is you just have to knock." Jane finished a little more embarrassed and flustered, as she forgot that, sometimes they did. They were married grown adults she figured nothing was wrong with that.

They hadn't had the talk with their kids yet, figuring they were still a bit young; "the birds and the bees" was just a little mature. They'd answer questions but only to an extent.

They both figured that they would let the schools answer any questions when the time came, and if anyone had questions after that then they'd talk, it'd be helpful having an actual physician to talk about it.

"Okay…" Mia said a little small but more confident.

With that the movie was on the home screen and Jane got up and pushed play and headed to the kitchen.

She didn't know what the future would bring. She was not sure if she would end up having to slay real life dragons or anything along those lines, but she knew that she had already gotten her happy ending.

**And with that, this story is finished. I'm sorry I had not updated in forever but I hope the fact I finished it makes up for any grudges haha and I really do hope you enjoyed. I left how they obtained their kids up to the imagination, as adoption, sperm banks, and surrogate mothers and even in vitro fertilization are obvious options, but it shouldn't matter how, just that they are happy.**


End file.
